Ridonculous Race Gameplay Elements
Don Box Don Boxes resemble the appearance of the host Don and contain a Travel Tip that dispenses from its mouth when the button on its head is pressed. Interview Interviews are the Ridonculous Race counterparts to the confessionals from Total Drama. Much like its counterpart, the interviews are used by the teams to talk about their time on the show. The interviews usually take place in a black room showing a world map in the background. Alternatively, teams are sometimes interviewed at their current location and also when they are eliminated. Travel Tip Travel Tips are blue and black cards that provide clues and instructions for the contestants to get to their next location, or how to perform a challenge. Contestants must acquire them to advance in the game. A Travel Tip is usually dispensed from a Don Box or is given by a Travel Tip giver. Chill Zone Chill Zones are symbolized as an area around the Carpet of Completion, a golden round carpet which serves as the starting and finishing point for each leg of the race. At every Chill Zone, Don waits for teams to arrive and announces their placement on the leg. If a team is penalized, they are forced to wait near the Chill Zone until their penalty is over. The last team to arrive will be eliminated. All-In An All-In is the most commonly recurring challenge in The Ridonculous Race, appearing in almost every episode. The number of All-In challenges in an episode may vary between one or two. Both members of a team must compete in an All-In challenge or they will be penalized. Either/Or An Either/Or is a type of challenge in which teams must choose between one of two tasks. If a team faces difficulty in completing one task, they are free to switch to the other task. Botch or Watch A Botch or Watch is a type of challenge in which only one member from each team is allowed to participate, while the other watches without helping their partner in any way. In the next Botch or Watch, the member who didn't partake in the previous challenge will perform the challenge. A team will be penalized if the same member competes in two Botch or Watches in a row. Penalty Clock The Penalty Clock indicates the time given to a team who is penalized when they break a rule anytime during a leg in the race when they reach the Chill Zone. Reasons for a team incurring a penalty include: *Not completing tasks as exactly written. *Using an unauthorized method of travel. *A team member fails to participate in an All-In challenge. *A team member competes in two consecutive Botch or Watch challenges. *Flagrant cheating. When a team is penalized, they are forced to stand next to the Chill Zone and wait until the time expires. Boomerang A Boomerang gives the ability to force a team to redo the previous challenge. It is randomly found on the back of a Travel Tip of the first Don Box of the visited country. It can be used at any point until the next Don Box, in which it expires. Superteam A Superteam is a type of challenge in which multiple teams must work together to complete a challenge. Zip-It Ticket The Zip-It Ticket allows a team to skip any remaining challenges and go directly to the Chill Zone. Gallery |-| Chill Zones= ChillZoneMorocco.png|The Road To Morocco - Morocco Screen_Shot_2016-08-28_at_5.23.30_PM.png|French Is An Eiffel Language - France MediteranneanChillZone.png|Mediterranean Homesick Blues - Iceland ChillZoneIceland.png|Bjorken Telephone - Iceland ChillZoneBrazil.png|Brazilian Pain Forest - Brazil RomaniaChillZone.png|Tisket, Casket, Gonna Blow A Gasket - Transylvania HawaiiChillZone.png|Hawaiian Honeyruin - Hawaii DubaiChillZone_copy.png|Hello And Dubai - Dubai ChinaChillZone.png|New Beijinging - Beijing |-| All-In= |-| Botch or Watch= Morocco6.png|The Road To Morocco - Just Stew It Caricatures.png|French Is An Eiffel Language - Caricatures Shark_Embark.png|Mediterranean Homesick Blues - Shark Tipping BulletAntsBrazil.png|Brazilian Pain Forest - Bullet Ants Romania5.png|Tisket, Casket, Gonna Blow A Gasket - Grave Mistakes Hawaii6.png|Hawaiian Honeyruin - Ring Divers China13.png|New Beijinging - Rickshaws |-| Either/Or= Screen_Shot_2016-08-28_at_10.58.10_PM.png|None Down, Thirty To Go - Stairs Screen_Shot_2016-08-28_at_10.59.36_PM.png|None Down, Thirty To Go - Scares Screen_Shot_2016-09-04_at_3.05.00_PM.png|Bjorken Telephone - Feast Screen_Shot_2016-09-04_at_3.05.21_PM.png|Bjorken Telephone - Fossil Dubai1.png|Hello And Dubai - Serve Dubai3.png|Hello And Dubai - Squeegee |-| Penalty Clock= Penalty1.png|Pageant Queens receive a penalty in French Is An Eiffel Language for not arriving with their entire cheese wheel. Penalty2.png|The Survivors receive a penalty in Mediterranean Homesick Blues for not taking a boat to Iceland. Penalty3.png|The Lolitas receive a penalty in Mediterranean Homesick Blues for slapping Don. Penalty4.png|Mother And Daughter receive a penalty in Bjorken Telephone for not both participating in the All-In challenge. Penalty5.png|The Ex Hosts receive a penalty in Bjorken Telephone for not both participating in the entirety of the challenge. |-| Airports= Morocco3.png|The Road To Morocco Screen_Shot_2016-08-28_at_5.11.52_PM.png|French Is An Eiffel Language Screen_Shot_2016-09-17_at_7.58.20_PM.png|Brazilian Pain Forest Romania18.png|Tisket, Casket, Gonna Blow A Gasket Hawaii8.png|Hawaiian Honeyruin Dubai2.png|Hello And Dubai Screen_Shot_2016-10-07_at_1.43.24_PM.png|New Beijinging Finland4.png|I Love Ridonc N Roll